


After the Rusty Prison Bars

by Destiel_5eva



Series: Rusty Prison Bars 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean Winchester, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_5eva/pseuds/Destiel_5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are finally out of Prison. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2868233">Behind Rusty Prison Bars</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Rusty Prison Bars

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have it. The long awaited sequel to Behind Rusty Prison Bars. I hope it lives up to you guys expectation.

There were no words adequate enough to describe how relieved Cas felt when he took his first step as a free man. Gabriel leant against the hood of his beat up old 1990 Volkswagen Golf. He greeted Cas with a warm hug and a slap on the back.

But no matter how happy Cas was finally leaving prison, he still turned back and cast a sad look at the vacant yard. His heart clenched. Dean still has another ten years of _this_.

 

_One Year Later_

 

No matter how many times Castiel hears the old alarms’ obnoxiously loud honk, he still jumps every time. He sits with his hands on the aluminium table top, finger tapping a staccato rhythm. He told Dean that once he was out, that he would visit. He promised and if there is one thing Castiel doesn’t do, it’s breaking promises.

There aren’t that many other visitors in the room. A woman and young child sit by the barred window, a man not too much older than Cas is sits by the door and an elderly man sits two tables over from Cas. He eyes the door that should be opening any moment. It wasn’t too long ago that he too was filing through that door to greet his visitors. Normally it would be his brother; Gabriel, occasionally his sister; Anna. Never his father, he practically disowned his youngest son when he heard the news.

The guards stationed around the room stand a little straighter when the door finally opens. He recognises Benny at the front of the line, he gives a little nod of acknowledgement and Castiel smiles. He watches from the corner of his eye as he goes over to the woman and child. A grin stretches Benny’s mouth wide and his eyes twinkle with tears.

Eyeing the other men filing through the door, Cas waits impatiently for Dean. Of course, he’s last. He pauses, eyes scanning the room. When they land on Cas he brightens. He takes his time strolling over and Castiel _knows_ he’s just doing it to be a pain.

“Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. What you loved being here so much, now that you’re out, you’re back?” Dean sits down across from Cas, lacing his fingers together, not touching Cas’. Cas rolls his eyes at the comment.

“Maybe I just missed you?” Cas leans away from the table. “If you don’t want me here, I’ll just go…” Cas gets up but before he can even turn away, Dean’s hand is on his, pulling him back.

“I was just kidding!” Dean says, a pleading note in his voice. Cas sits back down, feeling quietly victorious. He smirks.

“You _do_ want me here,” he says happily and Dean looks away, chewing his lip. Cas gives the older man’s hand a pat. “It’s OK. I miss you, Dean,” he murmurs, keeping his eyes trained on Dean’s freckled knuckles.

“I miss you too,” he replies softly. Cas feels his heart clench painfully in his chest. He’d give anything to have Dean out now. But alas, he’s going to have to survive eight years. “I have a surprise,” Dean says, eyes twinkling with excitement.

“Yeah?” Cas sits up straighter in his chair.

“Four years, then I’m out.”

“Really?!” Cas gasps. Dean nods, smiling broadly. “ That’s great, Dean!”

“Yeah. Apparently the judge thought I’ve been a good little boy. Cut four years, so that leaves only four left,” Dean leans back in his seat, crossing his arms smugly.

“I don’t know what to say,” Cas flounders, truly happy for Dean.

“You don’t have to say nothin’. Tell me, how’ve you been? It’s been… what? A year?”

“Yes. One year, three months and four days…”

“Not that you’re counting or anything,” Dean smirks. Cas blushes and scratches the back of his neck.

“Well… I said I missed you. I’ve been trying to get a job. No one really wants to hire a felon. I’ve been working with my sister. She’s a manager of a furniture moving business. It’s back breaking work but the pay’s good,” Cas shrugs. Dean nods in sympathy. “Have you got a new cellmate?”

“Yep. He’s a big fella. Ugly too. Not like my old cellmate. Nah the old one was hot,” Dean says idly. Cas shakes his head, smiling to himself.

“Not someone you’re going to bend over a table and screw until he can taste the cock pounding his ass?” Cas mimics himself from all those years ago. Dean throws his head back and laughs, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

“Ah Cas! You haven’t lost any of your sassiness, have you?” Dean wipes the tears from his eyes. Cas smiles, watching Dean: his face lit up with joy, the crows feet in the corners of his eyes deepening, his Adams apple bobbing.

“Five minutes!” a guard shouts. Dean slumps down, shooting a glare at the guard.

“He’s new,” Dean grumbles. “Still plays by all the rules. Any other guard lets us have a good fifteen more minutes than what’s written on the timetable.”

“He’s just doing his job,” Castiel says softly.

“Yeah I know, but it wouldn’t kill him to…”

“Alright! Say your goodbyes!” the guard shouts and Dean grumbles.

“I’ll be back next month,” Cas stands. Dean reluctantly gets up from his chair and when Cas holds his arms open for a hug, Dean reels him in. Cas relaxes into Dean’s arms, breathing him in. “Bye, Dean,” he whispers against his neck.

Letting him go, Dean nods once and retreats back through the door, leaving Cas staring after him.

***

_Four Years Later_

“You look like a two year old, bouncing on your toes like that,” Sam says, not looking up from his iPhone. Cas flips him off.

“I can’t help it. Dean’s getting out today. Today, Sam!” Cas punches the taller man in the shoulder.

“You don’t say?” Sam snarks, smirking at Castiel’s enthusiasm. Cas ignores him. Dean’s getting out, that’s all that matters.

“I’ve been waiting five years for today,” Cas remarks leaning beside Sam. They’ve been waiting outside the prison for a good ten minutes. Cas is going out of his mind.

“Yeah and I’ve been waiting nineteen,” Sam slips his phone back into his pocket, folding his arms across his chest. He too, can’t stop smiling.

Cas taps his foot on the gravel. He checks his watch. Blowing out a sigh, he tilts his head back, staring at the slightly cloudy sky. The prison door opens at the far end of the lot. Cas jerks up. He shades his eyes with his hand, squinting. Jean clad slightly bowed legs carry Dean towards them.

Cas takes off, running across the parking lot. He launches himself at Dean, hugging him tightly. Dean catches him, lifting him off the ground. Taking Dean’s face in his hands Cas kisses him. “You’re out!” Cas gasps against Dean’s lips.

“I know!” Dean grins. They walk hand in hand back towards where Sam is waiting, standing next to Dean’s car; the shiny black Impala. “ _Hello_ , Baby,” Dean smooths his free hand across the hood. “Sam,” Dean nods, shaking off Cas’ hand to hug his brother.

“Good to see you out of that ugly jumpsuit,” Sam laughs, clapping Dean on the back.

“Good to be out of it. Let’s get out of here before they decide to throw me back in.”

***

“Ah it’s like lying on a cloud,” Dean exhales deeply, relaxing back onto Cas’ bed, his arms tucked under the pillow. Cas watches him, head propped up on his arms. He hums, low in his throat. Dean turns to him. “It’s been nineteen years, Cas. I haven’t been on an _actual_ mattress in nineteen years,” he sighs, closing his eyes in bliss. Cas feels himself swooning; Dean is shirtless, dressed only in a loose pair of sweatpants. Slowly, Cas reaches out, smoothing his palm down Dean’s pectoral, he swirls a finger around Dean’s nipple watching as it hardens beneath his soft touch. Dean sucks in a breath, drawing Cas’ eyes to his mouth. Dean’s tongue darts out, dampening his lips. “Tell me what you want, Cas,” Dean whispers, remaining still. Cas grins, eyes alight with mischief.

In one fluid movement, he’s straddling Dean’s hips. Reaching up he brackets Dean’s head, placing a hand on either side of Dean’s face. He leans down, barely brushing his lips against Dean’s. “I want to kiss you,” he presses his lips to Dean’s. He swipes his tongue along Dean’s bottom lip but when they part, granting him access, he pulls away.

Dean huffs.

Cas smirks.

“And do this…” he grinds down, drawing a gasp out of Dean. Rolling his hips, he feels Dean’s hardening cock against his.

“Shit Cas,” Dean hisses, looking up at him through hooded eyes.

“And this,” Cas leans down, suckling the pulse point at Dean’s neck. Moving further down, he licks and sucks his way to Dean’s nipples. He sucks on the pebbled flesh until Dean is gasping and cursing, moving from one to the other. “Leave your hands above your head,” Cas instructs, smoothing his hands down Dean’s arms. He sits up, flicking his thumbs over Dean’s nipples. They stand, taut and slightly red.

Climbing off Dean, he lets his eyes travel down Dean’s body, from his eyes down to his mouth and flat stomach to where his cock is straining in the sweats leaving a damp patch. Licking his lips, Cas dips his fingers under the waistband of the sweatpants, peeling them back from Dean’s thighs. Dean wriggles, helping get the material off. Once they’re around his ankles, Cas turns to Dean’s dick. The head steadily leaking all over Dean’s stomach. Climbing unto Dean’s thighs, he braces his hands on Dean’s hips; Cas licks at the small puddle. Dean jerks, sucking in a breath. Cas’ gaze flicks to Dean’s. Dean’s eyes are wide, his pupils dilated with lust and arousal.

“Cas,” he chokes. Ignoring him, Cas licks a stripe from root to tip, Dean’s cock jumping at the attention it’s getting. Sucking in a deep breath, Cas swallows it down, easing it down until the tip is brushing the back of his throat; he presses Dean’s hips down, feeling Dean tremble with the need to buck up into his mouth. He sucks; hollowing out his cheeks and begins a steady rhythm, bobbing up and down. He lets his tongue dip through Dean’s slit every few bobs until Dean is whining and muttering his name like a prayer. If his lips weren’t stretched wide, Cas would be smirking up at his lover.

Relaxing his throat, he gently eases Dean’s cock down, making Dean yelp at the sudden contractions of his throat on the head. He blinks back tears, choking on the thick cock clogging up his airway. Pulling away, he lets Dean’s cock fall from his lips, a thick trail of saliva joining the head to Cas’ lips. He licks it away, taking it back down. “Cas. Oh god. Cas. Stop. Stop. I’m gonna come,” Dean warns him, desperately. Cas pulls off, reluctantly. Leaning back, he licks his lips and Dean groans. “Fucking hell.”

“I’m going to ride you,” Cas states, his voice absolutely wrecked, jumping from the bed. He heads over to his dresser, bending down to pull open the bottom drawer. He pulls out the bottle of lube he keeps hidden there, dropping his pyjama bottoms and shrugging his shirt over his head. He can feel Dean’s gaze on his ass. A glance over his shoulder confirms his suspicions; Dean’s eyes are locked on the globes of his ass cheeks.

He walks back to the bed, lube in hand. Dean sits up, arms outstretched. “Let me,” he says, reaching for the lube. Cas flinches away.

“Who said you could move?” Cas narrows his eyes and Dean resumes his position, arms crossed behind his head, mouth snapping shut.  “Good.” Cas climbs on the bed, facing away from Dean. He spreads his legs a little and opening the cap on the bottle he covers two of his fingers in the clear substance.

Dean watches, mouth watering as Cas reaches behind himself, bracing his free hand on Dean’s calf, and sinks down on not one but two of his fingers. “Oh shit,” Dean sighs, watching Cas work the two digits in and out of his hole, stretching himself in preparation for Dean’s thick cock. A bead of sweat rolls down Cas’ back, down the dip of his spine, resting in the dip just above Cas’ pale ass. Cas’ fingers dig into Dean’s calf, as his breath grows more erratic. He lets his head drop back, practically fucking himself down on his fingers. In all the years Dean’s known Cas in prison, he’s never done anything like this before. A flush paints the curve of Cas’ neck and Dean feels himself throbbing with need. “Cas, you’ve been holding out on me,” Dean smirks, clenching the pillow under his head to keep from grabbing Cas.

Cas tilts his head, keeping his eyes on Dean’s; he pulls his arm back grabbing Dean’s cock with still lubed fingers. He smears it up and down Dean’s length. Turning, Cas situates himself over Dean’s thighs and keeping his grip on Dean’s dick, he slowly sinks down until he’s sitting astride Dean’s lap, Dean’s balls resting against his perineum.

Dean’s mouth falls open when Cas starts rocking himself back and forth on Dean’s cock, working up a steady rhythm. “Dean,” Cas gasps, bouncing himself up and grinding himself down hard. “Been waiting… so long to do this,” he says, his voice low and hoarse with lust. “Move, Dean,” Cas finally grants Dean permission to move and instantly, Dean’s hands are gripping Cas’ hips, his feet planting on the bed and he’s thrusting up into Cas’ tight heat.

The slick slapping of flesh on flesh is loud in the room, only rivalled by Cas’ lust filled moans and the knocking of the bed head against the wall. “Feels so good Cas. So tight. So perfect,” Dean grunts, grinding the head of his cock against Cas’ prostate making him mewl. “’Twas lonely… without you in there,” Dean confesses, smoothing his hands up and down Cas’ sides while Cas bounces on his cock, the slick slap of flesh on flesh loud in the room.

“Yeah?” Cas says on a moan. He bites at his lower lip, eyes clenching shut as Dean’s cock brushes against his prostate again.

“Hell yeah. Missed you, sweetheart.” Dean wraps a hand around Cas’ dick where it lays dribbling pre come. He strokes it in time with his erratic thrusts. “Shit, Cas,” he groans, working his hand faster on Cas’ cock. “Gonna come.”

“Do it then. Come in me Dean,” Cas gasps, working his hips faster, feeling his balls draw up, his cock swelling in Dean’s fist. Cas comes, his body seizing up for a moment as he almost passes out in pure bliss. Dean works him through it, still thrusting up into his hole. Dean comes with a shout, the contractions of Cas’ ass on his dick ripping his orgasm from him. Cas can feel the warm come in him as he collapses onto Dean’s chest. He tongues over the bruises ringing Dean’s neck made by his lips and teeth. Slowly Dean slips from him and he winces. Dean gathers him close, pressing kiss after kiss to Cas’ forehead, both of them panting as they come down from their highs.

***

“You really missed me? When I left?” Cas asks Dean later, after they’re both cleaned up and ready for bed.

“Yeah. I did,” Dean’s arm around him pulls him tighter.

Cas drifts off, listening to Dean’s heartbeat as he rests his head against Dean’s chest. Dean’s fingers card gently through his hair, his closely cropped nails scraping lightly across his skull. He thinks he hears Dean whisper ‘I love you’ before sleep takes him. But he can’t be sure.


End file.
